Colonel Violet
|manga debut = "Goku's Charge" |anime debut = "Confront the Red Ribbon Army" |movie debut = Dragon Ball: The Path to Power |Race=Earthling |Gender=Female |Occupation=Military |Allegiance=Red Ribbon Army |FamConnect= }} is the only confirmed female officer in the Red Ribbon Army, although her appearance is very brief. Appearance She is a young woman with white skin, blue eyes, and violet hair, usually wearing protective blue glasses, gloves and red boots, has a green flannel with the Red Ribbon logo and orange military pants with a red belt. On the other hand, in Dragon Ball: The Path to Power, her appearance does not change much, only that she appears older and wears makeup, for example, lipstick. Personality Colonel Violet shows little to no concern for the lives of her soldiers kicking two to be eaten by a giant gator to distract it and showing no concern when one of her men was shot. She did, however, show kindness to a baby monkey that was hurt, helping it escape the conflict. Violet has a strong desire for money, asking for a reward when finding a dragon ball and stealing the Red Ribbons funds instead of helping to fight Goku. Biography ''Dragon Ball'' Red Ribbon Army Saga Colonel Violet was briefly seen in only two panels in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, handing a Dragon Ball to Commander Red. Her role is increased in the anime. Though she valued the money she received from the Red Ribbon Army for her services, she frequently demonstrated a callous disregard for the army's goals and soldiers. An example of this is when an alligator was harassing Colonel Violet and her soldiers when they were hunting for a Dragon Ball, she throws two of her soldiers overboard as bait while she escapes to shore. Another example is when her pilot is killed by some angry natives, the Peck Peck Tribe, she does not seem to care in the least and takes off though as nothing had happened. However, shortly later, she shows concern for a baby monkey that got hit by an arrow and fell out of a tree and into her arms. She consoles and helps frightened baby monkey escape the melee. During Goku's invasion of the Red Ribbon Army Headquarters, instead of fighting Goku like the other soldiers, Colonel Violet runs to the vault, blows it open by pulling a piece of chewed up gum out of her mouth, and placing a bomb on it, which she sticks to the safe, resulting in an explosion. She proceeds to steal all of the army's valuables (except for the Dragon Balls, which were in Commander Red and Staff Officer Black's possession), citing the valuables as being her "severance package", and escapes the base in a private aircraft. She is later seen when Goku's friends, who had been flying a plane to see if they could help Goku fight the Red Ribbon Army, she opens fire on them from her jet to get past them, though they manage to avoid her blasts. She is one of the few Red Ribbon Army members to have survived the events of the Red Ribbon Army Saga (with General Copper and possibly Colonel Silver). She appears briefly in a flashback in the Androids Saga in filler, as Master Roshi is telling Maron the story of Goku's battle with the Red Ribbon Army. It is unknown what happened to Violet during the events of Dragon Ball Z, though it is likely she was killed by Super Buu's Human Extinction Attack, and was not revived. Film appearances ''The Path to Power'' Colonel Violet appears in the 10th Anniversary movie Dragon Ball: The Path to Power and, like many of the characters, had a redesign. In her redesign, Violet appears slightly older and wears lipstick. In the movie, she is sent to retrieve the final Dragon Ball which Goku has. While driving in an orange jet, Goku knocks it out of the sky and it explodes. Power ;Statements by authors and guidebooks The movie pamphlet for Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might states that Violet has a power level of 150. ;Video games In Dragon Ball: Origins 2, Violet is shown to be quite agile and is capable of moving at superhuman speed. She specializes in bomb, firearms, and high-tech weapons. Arsenal *'Gunfire' – Violet uses her agility and her skill with a gun to keep enemies at bay. *'Two Handguns' – Violet wields two automatic handguns in battle. *'Grenades' – Violet is as skilled at using grenades and other bombs as she is with a gun. She even used one to open the army's vault. Video Game Appearances Colonel Violet makes a minor appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen, and she also appears in Dragon Ball: Origins 2 with a bigger role: At the beginning of level 6-1, she delivers a Dragon Ball to Commander Red like she does original manga and anime, except that it is the Five-Star Ball instead of the Seven-Star Ball. At the end of level 6-2, Goku encounters her as she is stealing from the army's vault and believing she is still working for the Red Ribbon Army, he challenges her. Remarking that maybe she can receive a bonus for taking him out, Violet uses Rapid Movement and gets behind Goku and points her guns at him. She tells him not to underestimate her and that she is not a pushover like the other soldiers. Goku uses rapid movement as she skillfully fires a volley of bullets from her pistols. During 6-2's boss fight, she uses her pistols, grenade, and explosive mines. She is also quite agile and can jump over opponents to get behind them, making her a difficult boss to back into a corner. After she is defeated, Goku wonders who she was and admits he did not understand what she was talking about (possibly when she reveals she was quitting the army). Goku leaves her knocked out in the vault. Violet reappears in sub-episode 6-6, "A Woman's Battle". In this sub-episode, Bulma heads to the vault in search of documents, secret memos, and blueprints from scientists privately employed by the Red Ribbon Army (scientists like Dr. Gero) that she, her father, and Capsule Corporation scientists could use to develop all kinds of amazing new inventions (for peaceful application of course). However, before she can access the vault, Violet appears and puts a gun to her head. Violet realizes Bulma is Goku's friend and that she is the daughter of Dr. Brief. Violet then plans to take Bulma hostage to get revenge on Goku and demand a ransom from the Capsule Corporation. With no one to save her, Bulma decides to defend herself for once, pulls out a gun of her own and engages in epic catfight/gunfight. After the boss battle, Violet lies beaten wondering how she could lose to a "little girl" like Bulma. Violet escapes while Bulma is distracted, but Bulma does not really care as she was not planning on turning Violet over to the police anyway. Bulma then tries to open the treasury vault but accidentally sets off an explosive booby trap. Violet appears to gloat at Bulma's misfortune and then leaves (apparently deciding not to take the now helpless Bulma hostage). Violet appears again in sub-episode 8-6, "Pilaf and Red Ribbon". In this sub-episode, Violet is employed by Emperor Pilaf to lead him and his cohorts (Shu and Mai) to the Red Ribbon Army Headquarters control room to find a surviving Red Ribbon Battle Jacket. Violet finds its capsule in Commander Red's desk. Pilaf orders Mai to pay Violet for her services and Violet leaves. Pilaf and his gang are later defeated by Goku. She is mentioned by Pilaf, Mai, and Shu in sub-episode 8-7, where they reveal Pilaf had paid Violet all the money they had. Voice Actors *Japanese: Kazuko Sugiyama *English: **Funimation dub: Kasey Buckley (anime), Kate Oxley (games) **Blue Water dub: Jennifer Bain *Latin American Spanish dub: Belinda Martínez *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Isabel de Sá *Italian dub: Debora Magnaghi Trivia *She is shown to care for monkeys. When attacked by the Peck Peck Tribe, she helps a monkey hit by an arrow and shows affectionate feelings toward it. This is somewhat ironic, as Goku (the Red Ribbon Army's enemy) possesses many monkey-like attributes (due to his Saiyan origins). *Fanfan, the girl that Master Roshi and Master Shen were interested in back in their days' training under Master Mutaito, looks very similar to Colonel Violet, with Violet's design likely being a re-used for filler purposes. It could be that Fanfan is Violet's ancestor. Gallery Site Navigation es:Coronel Violet Category:Characters Category:Earthlings Category:Females Category:Gun Users Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Villains Category:DB Characters Category:Film characters